


A New Look

by BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf



Series: Modern Fantasies [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Domination, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Submission, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf/pseuds/BacchanaliaOfTheRedWolf
Summary: When Alex finds a new collar, he also finds his perspective (and body) changed
Series: Modern Fantasies [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1497974
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A New Look

Alex knew he wanted it as soon as he saw it. Draped around the neck of a model head, along with a pair of big round glasses, was perhaps the coolest collar he'd ever seen. Deep red velvet, with silver trim, and an ouroborous in pink. Well, okay, it wasn't perfect, but it was pretty damn sweet, and he could barely contain himself as he entered the store. The woman at the counter smiled as he came in. “Can I help you, sir?” He smiled easily, and waved. He'd worked retail, so he knew to always be kind to the staff... They might be having a rough day, after all. Still, he was here for a reason, so he pointed to the window.

“I was wondering how much that collar is... It looks really nice, and, well...” The shopkeeper nodded as she walked round the counter, and strode to the window. She bent down (Alex had to take a breath, as that was a nice ass, perfect for... He shook his head!) and curiously ran her fingers around it, before unbuckling it, and turning to Alex with a slightly confused look.

“Well, we're normally good about pricing and tagging here, but somebody seems to have forgotten, so...” She looked to one side, thoughtful, and looked sidelong at Alex, at the muscles barely kept in by his tight t-shirt, and smiled. “Since it's not priced, let's say... five pounds?” Alex smiled back, and nodded, and they both walked to the counter. And then he remembered he was here for other clothes, so he rushed back, grabbed a few more t-shirts and jeans off the racks, and hurried back. “Ohhh, very good choices! Well, you've definitely made a quiet day more interesting!” Ringing up the purchase, she gestured to a corridor off to one side. “Changing rooms are over there, and I hope you like the look of your new clothes!”

He grinned easily back, and headed off with another cheery wave, down the corridor. The doors were kind of far apart, and he wondered, before he went into one of them, how big each one wa-

“Ho... Lee... This is... This is big!” The changing room had two full length mirrors, with a third on a stand, a small sofa... A rack of hangers on one wall... It was a comfortable place! Still, he wasn't meant to be here for long, so he shrugged off his jacket, pulled off his shirt and jeans, and pulled his new acquisitions out of the bag he'd been given. The collar first... I want to see how it'll look when I'm in bed with one of my friends... He smiled as he turned it over, feeling that velvet with a contented smile. He could imagine them, gently stroking it, reminding him what a stylish choice he'd made, while he fucked them, reminding them he loved being on top. Sometimes they came first, but when they didn't, he told them to play with themselves, maybe even cum over themselves as he dripped and watched. Some of them grumbled, but when they did cum first, they came hard, and he grinned down at them.

He looked in the mirror, placed it round his neck, and buckled it nice and tight.

As soon as it was buckled, however, it changed... He could feel his neck getting a little tighter as it shifted, and, even as he watched, the collar expanded a little, twisted itself, before splitting into two strands that entwined around each other, and the colour... Well, it wasn't velvet any more, that was for certain. Instead, it was a rosy metal of some kind, and the ouroborous was now pink, some sort of strangely cut gem... But he didn't have much time to consider this, as his body started burning, burning with some inner heat, almost painful, but not quite there, and he fell to his knees in front of the mirror.

He couldn't move.

He was having trouble breathing.

And, numbly, he watched as he changed. Those tight abs? Spread themselves outward. His boxers stretched, as his hips and ass did the same, and he could feel his legs filling out... His arms, limp at his sides, grew, and his face, so lean, and hungry, just as he liked it... It changed too... Although, by this point, he couldn't quite see so clearly what was going on. The mirror in front of him was getting blurry... Really blurry, although he could still feel his body, and a weight, a weight on his stomach and chest...

He hadn't even noticed the door opening, and the shopkeeper walking in on him, until he saw a blurry form at his back, a blurry form that leaned down and spoke to him.

“Oh my, it does suit you, doesn't it? Still, the collar came a pair with the glasses, so... Let's try them on, shall we?” Even as she put them in front of his eyes, he could see they were correcting his... Dammit, I was 20/20, what the heck is... WHAT THE HECK?!?

As the hooks slid over his ears, he could... She could see her situation... She was a girl... A girl looking shocked, in the mirror, with big, round glasses, short, badly trimmed black hair... And she was big in most other places too... Her belly draped over her thighs, her arms and legs and hands thick, her cheeks full and round... She had breasts, not huge breasts, but definitely big, draping over her round, creased stomach... And behind her, was the shopkeeper. And her shirt was open to her cleavage. Scrabbling around, she looked with panicked eyes at her. “What... What happened? You knew this would happen? You...” She looked at the door, and looked back at the shopkeeper.

“Well, you can see what happened... And oh yes, I knew. You look quite fetching, although those clothes.” She stood up and tapped her chin. “Those clothes won't fit anymore, will they? Still... I want to see just how much you've changed.” She bent down, showing that cleavage, and her hands reached down to her knees, to pull up her long skirt... And, as it cleared halfway up her legs, Alex gasped. That... That was a big dick... And she bit her lip as images flashed into her mind, images of her fat ass being pounded, juddering as she cried out, moaning for more, harder, as hard as he fucked his friends when they were in the mood, still harder.

Alex's gaze was fixed, and the shopkeeper laughed. “Ohhh, my, you do like it! Well, I was sure you would anyway, you seemed like a horndog, the way you eyed my ass... Why don't you stand up, and I can eye yours, hmmm?” Alex stood up and turned around. She couldn't help it. The idea of her ass being appreciated, of people looking at it, and thinking of filling it... And she looked back shyly as the shopkeeper devoured her ass with her eyes...

Only minutes before, she'd felt so confident, but now... Now she was flushing, where she normally would have proudly stuck her ass out to be admired. And she... She actually eeped as the shopkeeper slinked to her back, and ran one hand over her ass, smacking it lightly... And Alex shivered in delight at the thick sound, the jiggle... Ohhh, how would it jiggle when...

“When you're being fucked in the ass, cutie?” Alex just nodded, blushing. This woman had said the exact words that made her melt inside... Well, four words that definitely made her melt inside, and one that made her feel warm, validated, and... Cute! She didn't feel cute, and to be told... The hand at her ass gripped it, squishing in, and Alex let herself be guided, guided to the middle of the room. And that voice at her ear told her everything she wanted to hear, right now, in this moment.

“Get down on your knees, and I'll give you what you want... I'll fuck that ass of yours, and fill it with cum... If you really want thi-” The shopkeeper couldn't even finish the sentence before Alex collapsed to her knees, and pushed her ass in the air as her chest laid on the ground, her stomach and breasts pushed down as best she could to display that ass, her fuckable, needy ass, in the air... And the shopkeeper laughed. “Mmm, I do love a good buttslut... And you're a big one now, in both senses, hrm?”

Alex simply pushed her chest back and fore, and her ass followed. Why was she waiting, why wasn't she... The shopkeeper knelt, and Alex felt such joy, so wet, as the shopkeeper pulled her boxers down, just low enough to expose her ass, and Alex spread her cheeks with a high, urgent squeak of need. The shopkeeper leant over her, one hand gripping her hip firmly, the other... She didn't have time to think of what the other was doing, because it was inside her, and it felt beautiful, and she was already thinking about how she wouldn't care if people heard her moaning, because they could take a turn, and she would be dripping cum, and... And she was brought back to reality by the first few thrusts, forceful pushes and pulls that made her yelp in pleasure.

She could feel the shopkeeper undoing her shirt with one hand as she gripped his ass hard with the other, and soon, Alex could feel her breasts, the nipples teasing her shoulder blades even as she picked up the pace... Her ass was slapped by the shopkeeper's hips and balls, but, even though it was leaving her gasping with the force, it wasn't painful. After all, her butt was perfect for fucking, and it was able to take dicks easily, such a flexible butt everyone would compliment, as they slapped it, and fucked it... She felt the shopkeeper's gentle caress, the back of her fingers trailing, and she leaned into them, moaning lightly as one breast was then gripped as hard as her ass was, dimpled around the shopkeeper's firm fingers. “I think your friends are going to enjoy using your sweet, plump body... Just think of it... Their pussies shoved in your face, or their dicks plunging inside you, filling you and covering you with cum as you jiggle so pleasingly...”

Oh, Alex was thinking about it now. Mae could grind her hips against Alex's face, and Pete or Sienna could grasp the sides of her tummy, jiggling her cute belly as they pounded her... She shivered in delight as the shopkeeper reached from Alex's ass to her stomach, and did just that, gripping her stomach, crinkling her tummy, and wiggling it a little on top of getting a firm grip... And all the time, the shopkeeper's fat dick plunged into her ass, and her cute, fat pussy was being slapped by those balls, her ass shuddering with every hammer thrust, and she couldn't help herself... She moaned even louder, her moans punctuated with yelps as those hips collided with hers. She was so wet, and it wasn't just these sensations. It was how good it felt to be used, her body pressed down by somebody's chest as they fucked her, as she deserved to be fucked. Because she was a good girl. Because she wanted to be a good girl. And the shopkeeper had given her such thoughts, that she couldn't wait to be a good girl for her friends, too...

“That's right, buttslut... I can tell you love this, and you want to tell the whole world. After all, some of them might take you home, or push you against a wall, your tits being pushed against it as you gasp and push your hips back, like you are now... Mmmm, when your friends came to me, asked me if maybe you could be a little less prideful, a little less self absorbed, at first I thought I would just collar you... Show you how good it felt to be fucked, to cum over yourself, as you told me what a good boy you wanted to be... But when I... Mmmmnnn... When I saw that body of yours, I knew... You'd be so much better as a good girl. A needy little toy, and nobody but your friends need to know that you've changed...” All the time, Alex was grinding her hips, trying to keep that dick, that beautiful cock that had claimed her, shown her its pleasures, and milking it, but she could only do the latter, because the shopkeeper's grip was firm (so firm!)

Briefly, she thought about her friends asking for this, telling someone else she needed to be taken down a peg... But she had. She realised this now, and she not only accepted it, she appreciated it. They knew she wanted to be a good friend, and now... She shuddered, and, even through her loud cries of pleasure, she could still hear the shopkeeper, fucking her, breathing in her ear in a way that made her shake with lust, talking to her while she was so close, so close, to cumming, wanting to throw back her head and howl her gratitude.

“...Nobody but me and your friends will know how you've changed. And I think, after I've brought them here to see my handiwork, with you kneeling so submissively, that collar leashed, and the leash in my hand passed to them... I think they'll really appreciate that.” The shopkeeper's breath was heavy now, the pressure one her dick obviously getting to her, and Alex was so happy she could please her, so happy... “We're going to cum together now, pet... Cum with me, MmmmNNNNHHHH!”

And she did! She threw back her head and howled out a shaking cry as she was pushed down, hard, cum leaking down her thighs, and the shopkeeper's showering the inside of her ass, splashing inside, filling her in a way that only made her cum harder. “AAHHHH THANK YOU! THANK YOUOOOHHHHH!!!”

The shopkeeper withdrew, and, even with cum dripping from her ass, and that feeling that her ass was full, she still felt... Empty. She wasn't being fucked... But, as her panting slowed, the emptiness receded. After all, she would be. She was sure the shopkeeper would let her come back, back to this changing room, to be fucked all over the room, and her friends... She blushed and smiled unsteadily at the thoughts. So many thoughts. So many combinations!

The shopkeeper was stood, her dick softened, but still dripping cum, and retrieved her discarded jacket. Pulling out her phone, she gently pushed at Alex's ass with one of her shoes, and her tone was loving, but firm. “Turn that adorable little face toward me as you keep your ass in the air, pet... I'm going to take a photo, and we're going to turn it into a little invite flyer for your friends, for tomorrow. We'll add a little quote from you... Does 'Please, I want you to all enjoy yourselves with me, because it makes me feel like such a good girl to please you all!' sound good?” Alex turned her head back, and nodded as best she could, as her unsteady smile widened, and the camera snapped. Oh, she did. She would be such a good girl for them! But the shopkeeper wasn't finished.

“Still, I could always turn you back, if you wanted... After a few days, or a week, maybe. You'll have learned your lesson by then, after all. Would you like that, my cute little buttslutt?” Alex shook her head, and, while she was still muzzy, she managed to groan out her reply.

“Nnnnhh... N-no, Mistress, please... I love... I love the new me, so much... Ahhhn, thank you... Thank you sooo much...” The shopkeeper smiled, and pulled out the other thing she had in the jacket... A red leash, a shade that complemented her colour so well... She raised her head, holding it still as her Mistress leashed her. She didn't pull on it, simply sat nearby, and held it, gently. So considerate, and Alex knew that she was in good hands... Good, firm hands, that could grip, or stroke lovingly, or tease.

“You're going to be staying at my home, tonight, pet... While I break you in, make sure that you can take my dick. I'm pretty sure you can, but... I'm sure you won't mind finding out, will you?” Alex happily burbled. She didn't need to answer, not yet. But her Mistress already knew what her answer would be, because she smiled, and, playfully, tugged the leash just a little, so it would be taut, but not move her. “That's a good girl...”

She shuddered, and mewled in pleasure. She was. And she would be. And she'd do her very best to stay that way...


End file.
